Flamebirds and Nightmares
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: What if... Dick wasn't an only child? Yeah, it's been done. But what if she was kidnapped on that horrible day at the circus, trained by every assassin out there, and murdered? But what if she came back, went into hiding, and became a guardian angel? Rated M for violence, language and gore. (No porno)
1. World, Meet Nightmare

****-{Hey guys and gals.}-****

**Here's a new story. Here's the OC I told you about. I tried to make her likeable but not perfect, okay?**

**Disclaimer- Everything belongs to DC except Nightmare.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

The Team had just been hanging out around the mountain, since it seemed the villains were taking the weekend off. Red Robin, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash and Beast Boy were all in Red Robin's room, preparing for what they claimed would be ''the best sleepover ever''. Aqualad was in Atlantis. Roy and Artemis were at their apartment. Rocket, Bumblebee and Guardian were all at their homes too. Nightwing, Flash, Superboy, M'gann, Robin, and Batgirl were all gathered around in the living room and kitchen area. The TV was on, and they were watching some movie only Wally wanted to see, but they put it on anyway.

Static erupted on the screen before them, and Wally groaned. It was raining outside, and at first they thought that the satellite had been knocked out. Then a picture came back, but it wasn't of the show thy were watching.

A tall, thin man dressed in a purple suit with green hair, white skin and red lips appeared on screen. He laughed, and everyone watching at the time shivered with terror.

'Look! I'm on T.V.! Hi Batman! Are you watching? Do you see me? Can you-'

'Mista J, the big guy said we gotta wait 'til he says we can put this on the big screen.' A female voice came from behind the camera.

Joker scowled. 'Rrrright.' The camera turned to a very small, very skinny girl. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit, black gloves, black boots going up to just below her knees. She was wearing a gray utility belt, with a quiver and small knife on her left thigh and a bow and escrisma sticks on her right. On her back were two sais and a bo staff. She wasn't very tall and she was thin, but her body was coated in a decent layer of muscle. She had two grey straps around her right arm, and one around the left. Her wrists were attached to a chain on the ceiling, while her feet were free.

'Oh, let me introduce you two. World, this is Nightmare. Nightmare, World.' Joker looked over at the girl, who remained motionless. That didn't seem to please him.

'Hpmh. How rude,' Joker took out a knife and stabbed it into her stomach. M'gann gasped, but Nightmare didn't move. At all. She didn't even flinch. Joker looked defeated.

'Damn! I forgot you're a ninja. But I know that still hurt, even if you won't show it. So I'll just do it again!'

Joker stabbed again, this time on her right shoulder. Still, she refused to move.

'Being stabbed twice takes a lot of training. More training then I have,' Batgirl said, leaning forward to the TV.

'NO!' Joker screamed. 'YOU DON'T MOVE! WHY-' stab her left shoulder'-DON'T-' stab her stomach again'-YOU-' this time, her right hip 'SCREAM!'

She still didn't move. Joker throw his knife in the air. He was too insane, he wouldn't hurt her if it didn't _hurt her_.'I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!'

'Oh, c'mon Mista J, we can try again.' The woman's voice was heard from behind the camara again. Joker scowled at her then stormed off down a hallway.

M'gann mimicked Cassandra's confused expression. 'Who is that?'

Robin answered her. 'Her name is Harley Quinn. She's Joker's henchwoman,' Damian looked over to Nightwing, since Dick made a habit of correcting him, saying Harley was Joker's 'girlfriend'. But Nightwing didn't move.

He just stared at the screen.

Nightmare struggled in her bonds. She bent her wrists awkwardly, making it appear as if they were broken. Then she was freed from the chains. She paused a moment and looked at Harley.

'Erm... h-hey, Nightmare.' The camara started shaking a little. Nightmare cocked her head a little to the right. Then she walked through the door opposite the hallway Joker went down.

'What... what was that? Who was she?'

All of the members present shrugged. Then Nightwing looked up. 'Her name is Nightmare. She was trained by the best assassins in the world since she was 2. She... has no powers, but she is in possession of very powerful weapons, most of which she made herself. She's a hacker, martial arts master, and she has an IQ of over 200. She died, a couple years ago.'

Superboy looked confused. 'Then how is she on TV if she's dead?'

'She can't be older then eight in that tape. She's about seventeen now.'

This time Zatanna questioned him. 'I thought you said she was dead?'

'She was. When she was exposed to her biggest weakness, then thrown off a building. But a couple months later, she came back, good as new. All the scars she had from her tortures were gone. She was healed. Then she disappeared, and no one has seen her since.'

Robin raised an eyebrow. 'How do you know all this?'

'She's a friend.'

'A friend I've never heard of before now?'

'She's... more then a friend.'

Wally looked at him. 'What do you mean, more then a friend?'

Dick laughed. 'She's seventeen, dude. Don't be so paranoid.'

The others all laughed, before the tone got serious again.

'So... who is she? To you? If she's more then a friend, but not in _that_ way, who is she?'' M'gann asked.

Nightwing sighed. 'She's my sister.'

****-{TIMESKIP SLASH NARRATORCHANGE}-****

The group of people in the airport gasp. They probably think that the scene on the screen before them is happening right now, even though it occurred years ago. I sigh. I ask the woman in front of me for a ticket to Gotham City. She has tears in her eyes, and she's wearing a powder pink shirt and a black vest.

'Are you sure, dear? I believe that's where... _that_ is being broadcasted from.'

'I'm positive.' I hand her a passport. It reads Nita Grehm.

Rearrange the letters, Nightmare.

****-{FIN}-****

**I'm sorry I don't know how airports work.**

**I'm sorry about the cheesy cliffhanger. I'm really, really sorry for that.**

**So this chick, my new OC, she's the same girl as in Coma. What do you think? Do you want more? Review and Favorite/Follow if you like. Otherwise I assume you clicked on this, read three lines, thought 'This is crap.' and left.**

****-{EDIT}-****

**_So, I'm responding to some reviews (since part 2 is nowhere near done). I know the story seems really rushed. Whenever I write stuff with plots I always have a lot of trouble finding the perfect balance. Like when things should start happening, I mean. I wanted to get things started early in this, or else I would get bored of the story and I wouldn't be able to continue it (Kinda like what was happening with Secret). The main idea of this story isn't the Team finding out about Nightmare. I won't tell you what the main idea is, but it's not that. So I kinda wanted to just get that part over with. If there's anything else you don't understand, just keep in mind this is only chapter 1 in what could be up to 100 chapters. I don't know how long it's gonna be. I know the story doesn't seem to make sense, it's not completed yet. What would it be about if I just explained everything in Chapter 1? So just wait for more, and you'll understand._**

****-{evie1270}-****


	2. Hit the Ground Running

****-{Hey guys}-****

**So. It seems people really like this story! I didn't expect anyone to, but I'm happy you do because I've had this story in my head for a while. It's pretty much what would be canon if I owned DC. Anyway. Here's part 2!**

**I own nothing.**

**Pairings- RoyxJason, aka Joy. Hinted Birdflash.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

I get off the plane and get out of the airport as quickly as I can. I grab a taxi and tell the driver to take me to Crime Alley.

'Why would you wanna go to that horrible place, girlie?' He smells like tobacco. He's wearing a brown jacket and black gloves.

I lie to him. It's not difficult, I'm used to it. 'I...lost a friend there. It's been a year, today.'

'Sorry to hear that.'

I shrug and look out the window. I hate Gotham. I really do. That's why I left. I had to get away. The only good thing Gotham ever had for me was Dick, but he lives in Bludhaven with Wally. So now there's nothing.

The cab skids to a stop on the ice. It's November. I love the winter. The snow makes everything in Gotham look beautiful. I remember when I was younger I used to sneak outside and wash my hands in the snow, in an attempt to wash myself of the things I've done.

'Miss?'

It never worked.

'Miss?'

I couldn't get rid of what I had done to all those innocent people.

'Miss! We're here!'

The driver's voice tears me out of my thoughts. 'Sorry.' I mumble. I dig through my bag and hand him the money. He takes it, and I get out of the cab and he speeds away. I don't blame him, I don't want to be here either. I walk into the alley. There's a fire escape on both sides, on both buildings. There's no garbage or dumpsters, unlike the other alleys. The sound of my slightly heeled boots make a clicking sound against the stone ground. There's no snow here. There's no possible way that even something as new and cleansing as the snow can clean the things that happened in this alley. A sobbing little girl was dragged by her hair to a place that would change her forever. A boy watched as his parents were gunned down by a man who would remain faceless. A young teenager met a famous vigilante, changing his fate forever.

Speaking of Jason.

I stop and turn around.

'Leave me alone. Please.' Eleventh Satanic Rule of Earth; When walking in open territory, bother no one. If someone bothers you, ask him to stop. If he does not stop, destroy him.

Red Hood comes out of the shadows. 'No, I don't think so. I wanna know why a little girl like you is walking through Crime Alley all by herself at night.'

I stare at him. I don't let any emotion show. He was the partner of the Batman, he was Robin. He would be able to decipher whatever I'm thinking. 'Leave me alone.'

He takes a gun out and points it at me. 'Look. I was gonna go easy on you, just make sure you weren't up to anything, but now you're being really suspicious.' He walks forward and holds the gun at my temple. I stay still, glaring into the white slids of his red helmet. 'First of all, you heard me. Most people wouldn't. So either I'm not as good as I think, which I doubt, you're really paranoid, _or_ you have some kind of training. I think I'll go with C.' Sounds good so far. 'Second, you turned around to face me when you heard you were being followed. Most people would just run and try to get away, especially in a place like this. So you're obviously not afraid of potential danger.' Yeah. I sort of outgrew that being around murderers all the time. 'And last but not least, you don't beg for your life with a gun pointed at your head. At all. So you either don't value your life, or you think you could beat me. That's the one I _don't _get. So. Which is it?'

'Both, actually.' In one motion, I grab the gun and point it away. Then my opposite leg goes up and kicks him in the side of the head. He lets go of the gun and falls, surprised. I throw the gun on the ground.

'What the hell?' He cradles his head with one hand. He's going to have a horrible headache later. I walk over and reach for his helmet. Destroy him. Expose his greatest weakness; Himself.

'What are you-' I take the helmet off his head. His eyes are green, and there are big bags underneath them. I guess he hasn't slept in a while. He looks up at me in shock, then anger. He rips the red helmet out off my hands, quickly puts it back on and whips out a knife, holding it to my throat.

'You shouldn't have done that, because now I have to kill you.' He practically hisses out the words. I feel a trail of blood running down my neck.

'You don't want to do that.'

'Oh, I'm pretty sure I do.'

I hit the knife away and force it out of his fingers. I take the knife by the hilt as I jump and flip up one of the fire escapes. Red Hood is following me up, not nearly as fluidly as I move, but almost as quickly. He reaches the top only a second or so after me and throws a punch, which I block easily, so I hit him back. Right in his ribs, and I hear bones crack. He flinches in pain. I use that moment of weakness and flip over him, then I pin him to the ground. Unfortunately for me, I'm very small, and he easily flips around and has me down instead. He takes another gun from his holster. He seems to have forgotten that I have a knife. I stab him, deep, in the thigh. The entire blade of the knife is inside his leg, and I'm fairly certain it went all the way through. He screams out in pain, and I take advantage of that to stand up from underneath him. Then I'm holding him over the edge of the building. He's struggling, trying to break free. I have to make this quick.

'Tell Dick that Nightmare is back.' I drop him back onto the building's roof, and he groans in pain. I jump to another building, then another, and another, until the roof is low enough that I can jump in another alley. I hit the ground running.

****-{JASON}-****

I pull myself up and lean against the brick wall of the roof. I grab my leg in pain, and blood is spilling everywhere.

'Fuck...' I mumble under my breath. I try and pull myself up, but then I collapse. I hate to admit it, but there's no way I can move in this condition. I pull out my phone, and punch in the first number I think of. Roy. The phone rings. Once, twice, three times. Damn it Roy, pick up!

'Hello?'

I hear myself sigh in relief. 'Roy. It's Jason.'

'Jay? You okay?'

'Some psycho bitch attacked me...got a knife in the leg.'

I can hear him moving. 'Where are you?'

'Crime Alley. On the roof.'

'What the hell were you doing there?'

I'm delusional by this point, and that's probably why I'm smirking. The pain is numb. 'Just get your ass over here, Harper.'

I hear a door close in the background. 'I'll be there in five minutes. Hold on, 'kay Jason?'

I laugh a little, but all that comes out is air. 'I've died before, Roy.'

His tone changes. I find this extremly hilarious, since I'm delusional from the blood loss, but I can tell he doesn't. 'You are _not_ going to die, Jason. I'm not letting you.'

I'm light-headed. I only manage to mumble, 'Then hurry up.' before I pass out.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

My eyes slide open slowly. Everything is blurry, but I can make out a figure standing over me.

'Roy?'

He comes into focus. It's Roy, with his messy red hair and stupid baseball hat. Roy, with his big green eyes and my leather jacket hanging loosely on him. He smiles at me.

'Hey, Jaybird.'

Jaybird, Jaybird, Jaybird. That stupid nickname. Didn't I tell him to choose between Jaybird and his trachea? ...does he still have a trachea? I hope he doesn't. I like it when he calls me Jaybird.

'Where am I?'

Roy laughs. I like his laugh. It's...nice. 'We're in our apartment. I gave you some pain killers.'

I realize I'm lying on our bed when he sits down next to me. He touches my leg gently, out of habit, and I wince in pain. He frowns.

'S-sorry...'

'It's okay.' I mumble. My gaze goes to where that girl stabbed my leg.

'I-I tried to bandage it up, but I've never really done that before, so I just-'

'It's good. You did good.'

He smiles and leans forward and kisses me. It's not like most of our kisses. Not fiery and passionate like most of them. It''s just short, and sweet. 'That chick really beat the shit out of you.'

I laugh. 'Yeah, she was pretty good.' Then I remember what she said to me. 'She...she wanted me to tell Dick that Nightmare is back.'

'What the hell does that mean?'

'I dunno. Can you hand me the phone?'

'Nope, not happening, Jay. _You_ are going to get a good ten hours of rest, as your loving boyfriend cuddles you to sleep. Then, when you wake up, said loving boyfriend is going to make you the best damn breakfast you've ever had. And you_ are _going to eat all of it, and you _are _going to love every bite. Then I'm going to re-bandage your wounds and kiss them until they're all better. And when you're all better, I'm gonna make love to you, and _then_ you can call Dick. Okay?'

I grab the jacket and pull him towards me. 'Let's get started, then.'

****-{FIN}-****

**And there's part 2! Hope you liked it! Review if you did, or favorite/follow! I actually got a decent action scene in here. That's weird for me, I usually only write fluff. AND I read it over before I published it! I never do that!... But I do freak out when other people don't. Anyways.**

**Reviews won't get you virtual cookies. They get you more chapters.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	3. Just Have to Find Out

****-{Hey.}-****

**So. This is crap.**

**Sorry.**

**I own nothing.**

**Pairings- DickxWally, and no-action-at-all-just-thinking-of-a-possible-thing TimxBart.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

The next day, the entire Team gathered in the main room, including Wally, even though he's a member of the Justice League now. They were all in their hero outfits, and most were glaring at me with pissed-off expressions. I hadn't slept at all last night, dreading this moment. Wally hadn't pressed me about it, but I still felt horrible. I want to tell them, I do...but I'm not quite sure I _can._

'So that girl on the tape, she's your _sister_?' Bart crossed his arms. He was not pleased, not unlike the other members of the Team. Artemis and Roy had arrived by now, a few minutes after Batman.

'Why, exactly, did you _never_ mention her?' Red Robin is next to Bart, also looking annoyed. Y'know, I think those two have a thing. I don't know what it is, but it's a thing. Crap. Gotta stay focused.

It looks like I have to tell them the whole story now.

'She didn't want me to. She didn't want me or anybody else to come into contact with her.'

'Nightwing, start from the beginning.' Batman's practically growling at me. Crap. I'm in trouble.

'She was... kidnapped. I guess. But I always thought that she was just somewhere in the adoption system. I always thought she was safe.'

M'gann looks a little sad. 'What made you think otherwise?'

'A couple years ago. I...I just ran into her.' That's not true. It was that day. I was surprised she remembered what day it was. She was only 2, but I was 8. I saw her at their graves. 'I barely recognised her. She... well. She went through a lot.'

Batman glared at me. 'What do you mean? What did she go through?'

Bruce, please. Don't make me say it. Don't make me think about it. Don't make me think about what they did to her. I feel my breathing speed increase. She was my baby sister. I failed her. I was an idiot. I should have helped her. I could have done more. I should have checked up on her. She was my _only_ _sister_. She was the only other Flying Grayson. And I _failed her_. Her eyes. What he did to her eyes. They were bright blue. He _ruined _them. Her skin was pale. Not sick pale, but nice pale. Like it was made of porcelain. And he scarred it. She was my beautiful little sister. So he destroyed her. It's my fault. It's all my fault.

'Nightwing?'

I open my eyes. When did I close them? I'm in a hospital room. What the hell? I sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed. The bed is high off the floor, and my feet are nowhere near the ground.

'Nightwing! You're awake!' I can feel arms around my chest and my speedster is squeezing the life out of me.

'Wally... I can't breathe...'

He lets go of me, and puts his forehead on mine. His hands are on my hips, and I wrap my hands around his neck and my legs on his hips. 'You feel okay now, babe?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Why?'

He gets this cute look on his face that he always does when he's confused. I lean in and kiss him for a second, but when I pull away he still has the same look of confusion. 'Dickie...you passed out for an hour.'

'I...I did?'

'Yeah. Bats asked you about Nightmare and you just fell over. I caught you, of course.' He smirks.

'Of course.' I kiss him again, and I feel his lips pressing back. He pushes me down and climbs on top of me as I feel his tongue slip in my mouth. I can't hold back the moan as he presses me into the bed. My hands are tangled in his red hair, and my legs are wrapped around his. His hands run up my sides, making me shiver and arch my back. Wally moans into my mouth, and I smirk. His hands are working their way back down, lower, and lower, and lower...

Then my phone rings. Damn mood killer.

I break away from Wally's mouth, but he just moves down to kiss and suck on my neck. I pick up the phone, which is sitting on the table next to the bed.

'Hello?'

'Dick, it's me, Jason.'

'Hey, little bro. What's going on?'

'I got stabbed.'

I push Wally away and I hear him whimper a little. 'You _what_?'

'I was on patrol, then some little girl fucking _stabbed_ me.'

No... it's not... it's not her. Can't be. But just to make sure. 'The girl. What did she look like?'

'Uh... black hoodie. Black boots, too. I'm assuming that from the horrible concussion I got from when she kicked me they were steel-toed. But she moved pretty fast, so I'm not sure.'

'Anything else?'

'She's pretty damn well trained, that's for sure. She was fucking _tiny_ and she beat the living shit out of me. And she had a bit of an accent, like it used to be stronger but now she's losing it. Kinda sounded like Dracula.'

'Romanian.'

'What?'

'Romanian accent. She's from Romania.'

'Isn't that...?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh.'

'Anything else you remember?'

'Yeah. She wanted me to tell you that Nightmare is back. But she called you Dick, not Nightwing. I have no clue what that means, so don't ask me.'

'I'll explain later. Are you alright?'

'Me? I'm fine. Sorta. Hurts like a bitch.'

I laugh a little. 'Try not to die, alright Jay?'

'No promises.'

I hang up. Wally looks at me. 'What's going on?'

I open my mouth, then close it when I realize I have no clue of how to answer that question. 'I guess we'll just have to find out.'

****-{FIN}-****

**That was the shitiest ending I have ever written.**

**In fact the entire chapter was shit. Sorry, but it's important. No school on friday so I can write.**

**Review if you enjoyed. Favorite/Follow.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	4. Luminira

****-{Hey guys}-****

**Everyone seems confused about Nightmare. So this chapter is pretty much just Nightwing telling the Team and the League her backstory.**

**This chapter introduces Raven and Oracle. Yay!**

**BY THE WAY EVERYONE KNOWS THE BATFAMS SECRET IDENTITIES!**

**Pairings that have fluffiness: None**

**Pairings that have moments: Birdflash or WallyxDick, Hummingbird or BartxTim keep sitting next to each other.**

**DISCLAIMER- Wish I owned anything other then Nightmare. But I don't. Everything else belongs to DC.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

The halls were silent, except for two voices, but only one pair of footsteps, since one of the two was too nimble to make a noise. Dick had insisted he leave the med bay when he had finished talking to Jason, and demanded that Wally call the Team back to the main room. Eventually the speedster gave in, and the two currently found themselves on their way to meet them. 'Nightwing, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to.' Wally walked a little closer to Nightwing then normal, likely scared that he would faint again.

'It's okay, Flash. I'll just leave out the parts that I... can't think about.'

Wally frowned and bit his lip. Dick doesn't tell him why he can't think about them. 'You sure?'

'Wally. I'm doing this because I _want _to. Not because I have to. I'll just poker face through it.'

Wally nodded. 'Okay.'

They got into the meeting room, where everyone was already waiting. This time, instead of anger and distrust in their faces, it's sympathy and kindness. Oracle was on a laptop someone had brought in. The Team, plus Red Arrow, Batman and a couple other founding members of the League were seated at the long table. Nightwing took one of the empty seats, and Flash took the one next to him.

Tigress speaks to him first. 'Nightwing, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to.'

Nightwing smiled at her. 'Really, it's okay.'

She nodded at him, signaling for him to start.

'I was eight when my parents were murdered, and Nightmare would have been about two. The day they died, Bruce took me in, and she went to a orphanage. I wanted her to come with me, but there was a bunch of crap that wouldn't let us take her, no matter how hard we tried. A couple months later, I got a call saying she had been adopted by a family living in a different state. By then I was working as Robin, so I figured she was safer there. I had no clue what was actually happening to her. She was taken in, but not to a good home, like I thought she was. She was only three, and she was being trained to become an assassin.'

Batgirl seemed intrigued by this girl whose past seemed so similar to hers. 'Like me? Just to be hired to murder people?'

'Not exactly. Whoever took her in hated the League, all heroes in fact. So she was trained to kill _us_. The League. Everybody who fights crime. And she could do it, I have no doubt about it. She was trained well. Gun handling, archery, hand-to-hand combat, hacking, anything, she can do it. She was the perfect weapon. That's why they called her Nightmare, because she was something out of a hero's worst nightmares. But they tortured her too. It wasn't just whoever took her in, it's was tons of villains. Joker, Scarecrow, Deathstroke, Ra's Al Ghul, Black Mask, everybody knew who she was. She went through a lot, and being so young, her brain just couldn't it. She developed multiple personality disorder, an a lot of other stuff, making he extremely unstable. One is quiet, she hides in the shadows, takes everything seriously. She calls that one Lumi, because the name my parents gave her was Luminira. So the other one is Nira, who flips around and laughs and talks all the time and blows stuff up because she feels like it.'

Tigress leaned forward from across the table. 'So neither of her personalities know about the other?'

'That's the weird thing. Most people with MPD have blackouts when something triggers the other personality. But Nightmare's is different. Both know about the other. They're both always conscious in her mind, but at a time, only one is dominant. and can control her actions.'

'So what happened to her?' Bart was practically vibrating in his seat.

'Because of her MPD, she has panic attacks and blacks out whenever something triggers them. One of those times, she woke up to find she was being used as a sacrifice to Lucifer. But his son appeared instead. She killed him. The floor beneath her opened up, and she fell. I didn't hear from her for two years. She just disappeared one day. I had no way of knowing that happened to her.'

Red Robin raised an eyebrow from his place beside Kid Flash. 'But she's back now?'

'A few years ago. It was the anniversary of my parents death. We always used to visit their graves at exactly three in the morning,so no one else would see us. I knew she wasn't there to meet me, but I went anyway. The graveyard was empty, like I expected it to be. But then Luminira was there. At their graves. Waiting for me. She told me what happened. How she died. And that now she had Satan trying to get back at her for killing his son. So she hugged me goodbye, and said she had to leave. I wanted to help her, but there was nothing I could do. She left for me, for all of you, for Jai and Iris and everybody else. As long as he was after her, anybody around her was constantly at risk.'

'I don't get it,' Wally's cowl was down and the confused look on his face was visible. 'Doesn't Satan just kill bad people? And then bring them to burn in the fiery depths of Hell?'

Dick laughed. 'That's what I thought. But he's really more of a demon, like Trigon.' He looked over to Raven, who looked down, her eyes glazed over as if she was deep in thought. 'Rae? You okay?'

She stayed silent for a minute before speaking. 'I know her. When she died. Her spirit was banished to Azarath. She was a couple years older then me. She was the only person who seemed to care about me, and she became my only friend. She told me what happened to her in her life, and was all of what you just said. She helped me escape Azarath, but she was trapped there. I returned a while later to look for her, but she was gone, and I never saw her again.'

Dick smiled. 'Do you think she remembers you?'

Raven smiled softly. 'I wouldn't know. I hope so.'

****-{NARRATORCHANGE}-****

_There's no spiderwebs. Weird._

**It's probably because of all the traps you set up. If a spider came in here, it would probably be burnt to a crisp. **

_Damn it. I wanna see that!_

**Really.**

_Hell yeah! Hey, do you think there are any Lucky Charms here? I'm hungry._

**I doubt it. Even if there are, they're stale.**

_FUCK. Can we go shopping? We need Lucky Charms, goddamnit!_

**Can we rest first? We just beat the crap out of Red Hood and sprinted through Gotham and back.**

_That was turbing, by the way. We beat up Jason Motherfuckin' Todd! Stabbed him in the leg like a boss!_

**It wasn't that great. I really didn't want to do that to him.**

_Meh, he'll be fine. He did die and crawl out of his coffin. Do you remember where the kitchen is?_

**Isn't the room next to where you keep your plans and blueprints?**

_GASP! MY BLUEPRINTS! MY BABIES! I HAVE TO SEE MY BABIES!_

**I thought you wanted to eat first.**

_...Food first. Then my babies. Then sleep. Then do something fun._

**Why do we only have spaghetti?**

_Who cares. You think the water and stove work?_

**Of course they do. You spent days upgrading the stove and water lines. They'll probably work better then before, since nobody has used them in a while.**

_Right! I'm a genius._

**We're**** a genius.**

_Bah, whatever. WHOA! Dude! Watch what you're doing! I like our eyebrows!_

**It's not my fault! You're the mad scientist who is always messing with stoves!**

_...Yeah, my bad. Whoa. That spaghetti's frickin' delicious._

**Of course we think it is. We haven't eaten in days. We're not exactly the richest person in the world.**

_Yeah. That's Bruce Wayne. Hey, do you think we'll see anybody while we're down here?_

**No. Why would anybody be down here?**

_I dunno. They're waiting to see us?_

**...It's been years. Who would wait for years in a dark and creepy secret underground lair for a dead girl whose mind is made up of two personalities?**

_I would. Anytime. WAIT. ARE THOSE MY ZOMBIE PLANS?_

**God, these are all dusty. How long ago did you make these?**

_I think we were 7._

**A seven year old making plans on how to bring people back to life as zombies.**

_Yeah. We went back to that when we were ten and improved them, remember?_

**And then we could bring people back from the dead as exactly the way they were before.**

_Where are those?_

**We'll look tomorrow. Gotta get some sleep.**

_I don't remember our room being this __big__._

**That's because you slept in the lab.**

_Right. You sure this place will be safe?_

**For now. Nobody knows we're back except for Jason.**

_And maybe Dick. But if Dick knows then his Team knows, then the League knows._

**But they don't know if we would go here.**

_True. But it's kinda obvious._

**I set up your security system. If anybody comes in here, they'll be vaporized on the spot.**

_But what if it's Wing Nut and Friends? _

**You set it up to recognize him. If it recognizes him, it will let the others past too.**

_Oh. Right._

**Anything else, or can we go to sleep?**

_That's it._

**Good.**

_Hey Lumi?_

**What?**

_Goodnight._

**Goodnight, Nira.**

****-{FIN}-****

**God this took forever! I feel like after this chapter people will stop following the story. I'm sorry if you're not liking it, but I'm trying to really free my writing.**

**Reviews don't get you virtual cookies. They get you more chapters.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	5. Psimon Says

****-{+}-****

**No AU.**

**I own nothing except for Nightmare.**

****-{Commence}-****

'Are we going to go find her?'

Tigress sits on the table in front of Nightwing. He really doesn't know what to tell her. 'I don't see why we would. Nothing points to anybody being in danger. It's just a terrorist attack, they probably won't do anything else. It would-'

She jumped off the table as he stood. 'Oh come _on_, Nightwing! This is your _only _sister we're talking about. Are you seriously just going to let this go? Give me one good reason why we don't go find her!'

'There are missions that are a lot more important, Artie. We can't waste time looking for her! For all we know she might be dead!'

'What the hell, Dick! She's your last living relative and you're not even going to try and find her?!'

'You think I wouldn't even try to find her?!' He stops to breathe, closing his eyes, and leaning against the table. 'I tried, Artemis. I didn't sleep for days trying to find her. She doesn't _want _to be found. She covers her tracks and she does a hell of a good job. I asked her to stay everyday before she left but she wouldn't listen. I wanted her to stay!' He banged his fists on the table, making Artemis jump.

'Nightwing?'

'How could you think I wouldn't look for her!? She's my_ sister_!'

'Dick! Calm down!' She put a hand on his shoulder, and he hit her arm off. She grabbed her wrist reflexively, even though it didn't hurt. Dick looked at her hand clutching her arm, with the skin turned light red. He backed away, as if he was scared, and she reached out again to stop him but he turned and ran away. 'Wait! Dick!'

But he was already gone.

Tigress ran after him. Nightwing was at the zeta-beams, but he disappeared before she could stop him. 'What the hell, Nightwing!'

She heard voices down the hall. Flash came running into the room, followed by Robin and Raven. 'Artie? What's wrong?'

'Nightwing's gone insane! And I don't know where he is!'

Robin was typing something onto his holographic computer. 'Grayson's back in Gotham,' a buzzing noise sounded throughtout the room, 'and he just smashed the tracker.'

'Do we-?' Artemis disappeared through the zeta-beam. Flash looked back at Raven and Robin, before he went through, followed by the two younger heroes.

When he arrived, Wally pushed open the doors of the fake out-of-order telephone booth. Artemis stood there, eyes wide and jaw dropped. He heard Raven and Damian follow him out, but he wasn't listening anymore. It seemed like time had frozen until Tigress spoke.

'Oh my god...'

****-{+}-****

_Ugh. Headache. Yay._

**Come on. We have to get up.**

_I don't think we have the ability. Feels like we're hungover and ODing at the same time. NOT a good combination._

**Get up.**

'Fine!'

Nightmare slowly got out of bed. She streched, reaching her arms above her head and going on her tip-toes. She hummed to a song in her head as she undressed and got into the shower connected to her bedroom. She ran her foam covered hands through her hair, then froze.

**Something's wrong.**

_Yeah._

She rinsed her hair one last time and got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel to dry herself, wrapping it around her body before peeking her head out the door. She clicked her tongue against her teeth, using echolocation to check for anything suspicious. Seeing nothing she left the safety of the bathroom. She opened a hidden panel on the floor, typing something into the hidden buttons. A glass case came up in front of her, holding a black costume. She put it on cautiously, watching her own back for sneak attacks.

****-{+}-****

Less then five minutes later, Nightmare was up in the rafters of the entrance hallway, preparing to attack if it became necessary. She sat, knife out, ready to drop down. A man entered the room, but she didn't recognise him.

'Come down from there, Nightmare,' He had white skin, with a clear dome on his head, his brain visible. She stayed where she was, trying to trick him into thinking she wasn't there. 'I know you're there, come down.'

She jumped down to stand before him, knife out and pointed at him. 'Who are you? Why are you here?'

'I see it is true. The feared Nightmare has made her return to Gotham. I am Psimon.'

'What do you want?'

He smiled. 'I came to test your abilities.'

He shot a red beam at her, but she dodged it, flipping out of the way just in time. She ran to the wall and flipped off, going back up into the rafters. Psimon laughed. 'I know where you are. So why do you-OOF!'

Nightmare snuck behind him and fell down, kicking him in the head hard, knocking him out cold. She handcuffed him and dragged him outside, locking the door tight as she re-entered. Then the visions came.

She knew Psimon was a telepath, he had been shooting at her with mental energy beams. She knew he was just making her see those things. But it didn't matter.

She saw her brother, Nightwing. Psimon likely had no clue of her relationship with him, but their fighting styles were similar, he had probably recognised the similarity and assumed there was a connection.

Dick was on the ground, body broken and mangled. His limbs and neck bent in weird ways. Nightmare ran to his side to check for a pulse, but she knew it wouldn't be there. The last people she ever saw like this had died the second they hit the ground. That had been her parents.

And now her brother.

Tears ran down her cheeks, knowing she was the only one left. She could feel the coldness of the room, something she never noticed before. She noticed her body was shaking, not because of the cold, but the greif. She closed her eyes and wrapped herself into a ball. She rocked back and forth, muttering and singing lullabies in Romanian.

She felt the little sanity she had slipping.

****-{Fin}-****

**Sonofabitch.**

**I don't really know much about Psimon, so I kinda just changed him to go with the story.**

**-ARN**


End file.
